The Mayo Clinic surgical departments wish to more highly organize their laboratory and clinical efforts in surgical oncology research using the mechanism of this "Exploratory Studies Grant in Surgical Oncology Research." We propose to create a new "Surgical Oncology Research Committee" (SORC) with representatives from all surgical subspecialty areas to plan and implement the goals of improving surgical oncology research at the Mayo Clinic. The proximate goal of this committee would be to develop a surgical oncology research program project encompassing all subspecialty areas which would be suitable for NCI support. The Surgical Oncology Research Committee, through its own meetings, visiting professorts and strategic planning meetings, would seek to heighten the awareness of surgeons and other clinical and basic scientists at the institution to those surgical problems suitable for surgical oncology research at the present time, to which the unique clinical and laboratory research sources of the Mayo Clinic/Mayo Foundation could be profitably addressed. Surgical oncology post-doctoral fellows would be included on the SORC and would assit in developing a surgical oncology training program within the overall surgical oncology research program.